Warmth
by AbsolutelyMullered
Summary: Alice is dragged to a club by her brother, Emmett. There she meets Rosalie and Isabella, two beautiful women who promise to make Alice feel wanted. Smut ensues. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I am no way affiliated with the Twilight franchise, or author. This is a fiction piece and has not influence from the author or franchise members.**

**Rating: M for smut and language.**

**Pairing: Alice/Rosalie/Isabella.**

**Summary: Rose and Bella spot Alice at a club and promise to make her feel good. Smut ensues.**

* * *

Warmth

It hadn't been Alice's idea to come to this bar. No, she had been vehemently against it. It was late enough as it is, and the young beauty had nowhere near enough time to get ready. Emmett has just rolled his eyes and told her to get ready, that she wouldn't regret it; he told her of his worries concerning her isolation, and resolved within himself to have his younger sister leave her apartment. He also failed to mention that the bar in question he wished to attend had a strict boy to girl ratio, and he had no other female friends able to escort him through the dank rooms of overbearing music and swaying bodies.

Her anger at his sudden appearance at her home only to coerce her into a night of drinking rose up as soon as he spotted a redhead and beelined for her attention. She should have guessed as much. Emmett has a one-track mind when in this environment. The humidity in the club was overbearing, and Alice soon split from her brother to find a small space of privacy. Walking through crowded corridors of sweating bodies, she found herself in a small room with loud music and a large dance floor. This was Emmett's favourite room, wasn't it? She remembered him saying so. She could just meet up with... him... Alice pushed her brother from her thoughts, gripping her drink with slender fingers, gazing at the beauty moving slowly around the dance floor.

Alice could only catch glimpses of her in time with the lights and music. Mahogany tresses trailing down her back, curled and swinging along with her hips. She slowed with the music, and dipped lower when the bass grew to unimaginable volumes. Her legs were long and wrapped in black denim jeans, clinging to her skin all the way down to her large, black velvet heels. Her torso was garbed in a royal blue singlet, the arms cut low to reveal the straps of a silky black bra.

Alice pictured herself between the brunette's legs, swaying in time with her slender body, having her hands come around her waist... _What?_

Alice stood back for a moment, leaning her head back on the wall supporting her weight. She closed her eyes and tried to dispel the thoughts running through her mind. She was sure the beautiful woman wouldn't appreciate being ogled so blatantly, and Alice was sure she wasn't even _ready_ to be a drunken ogler. Had she looked at Tanya like that when they had first met? Had Tanya stared at her with the lust coursing through Alice's body right now? No, surely not.

A tight know formed in Alice's throat at the thought of her ex-lover, the woman she had supposedly been ready to spend her life with. The woman who had brought out so much in Alice she hadn't even been aware was _there_. The woman who vowed to love her and only her. The woman who had slept with someone else. The woman who had fallen pregnant and left. The woman who was now married and six states west of this dirty club, and the beautiful muse swivelling around on the floor.

She was grieving for her lost relationship, of course. Over a year and a half later and Alice was only _now_ noticing other beautiful women, and there certainly was no lack of them in this club. She recalled the statuesque blonde who had eyed her earlier, with a warm yet intimidating smile. The blondes whose legs, by all rights, should have some form of insurance policy to cover any damage. The blonde hair had looked so silky and soft, Alice had just wanted to weave her hands through it and pull tightly.

Alice closed her eyes and threw back the remnants of her vodka and lemonade, welcoming the scorching sensation before it settled warmly in her stomach. The sensation was odd, feeling a tingle between her legs for someone who was not named Tanya. Had her knees always shivered when she saw a beautiful woman? Had she always been so desperate for someones touch? Thinking it over, Alice couldn't help but believe those months of isolation and basic fear of human contact had been good to her. For the most part, Alice couldn't even remember how Tanya would say hello, how she felt when they embraced, just what exact shade of hazel her eyes were. And now, Alice wasn't projecting her face everywhere. She wasn't seeing a loving hello, or a tearful, and very pregnant goodbye.

Yes, this was a good idea, Alice decided. A night out with the company of strangers should be welcomed, and she would do just that. Opening her eyes, she decided to seek out Emmett, and tell her of the gratitude she was cradling in her new heart, and also of how many drinks she had guzzled down in the time they had been separated.

Kicking off the wall, Alice sought out the tangle of dark hair that had mesmerised her for so long, content to have one more moment of desperate heat course though her body before taking her leave and tending to herself at home in a few hours. Oh. _Oh. Dangerous thought, Alice. Very Dangerous. _The sudden vision of touching herself was replaced with a delicious dream of brown locks diving between her legs, and working in a frantic pace to help Alice come undone.

_Oh jesus, I need to leave right now._ Alice hadn't had time to eve taken her eyes off the girl before she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, and lips close to her ear.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" The voice murmured.

Alice, suddenly feeling the most sober she had in hours, turned quickly to assault the person who had dared stand to close to her, only to have the harsh words die on her lips.

The blonde from earlier. The blonde with the killer legs and confusing smile. Said smile was now apologetic and welcoming. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Alice's indignant anger vanished as she took in their proximity. If she reached out, as she had initially intended, she would be able to wrap her arms around the woman's waist. Instead of lashing out, she said nothing.

Regarding her with kind eyes, the blonde continued, "I'm Rosalie."

"Alice."

Her smile was much warmer now, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice." Her sapphire eyes traced the contours of Alice's lips before moving over her head, and speaking again. "Well? She's beautiful, isn't she? Those legs… That hair…"

Alice followed her gaze to the young woman she had been admiring for quite some time now, unspeaking in her appraisal. Was this some sort of intimidation move? Was Alice encroaching on Rosalie's girlfriend? Her mind flashed quickly to Tanya's betrayal, and her stomach turned at the thought of a cheating partner.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know the two of you were together. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Alice spoke hastily, trying to cover her tracks and extricate herself from the situation.

Rosalie smiled, and gently took Alice's hand in her own, "Stop fretting. She and I are together, but we, ah… we have an arrangement."

What?

_What?_

Alice had been offered many things over the years, people she had met with Tanya proving to be interested in the both of them, asking for sexual favours, asking for shows, flirting until their heads rolled off and sank into a pit of annoyance. Perhaps it was the alcohol swirling across her vision, or the fresh thoughts of all those times Tanya had _begged _they be shared between a man or a woman, but Alice felt anger rise swiftly in her chest, her shock and annoyance for being caught in her gaze came back in full force, and she pulled her hand from Rosalies with a sharp tug.

"I'm not some toy people can just fucking ask to do what they like." _Not anymore._

Rosales brows flew up her forehead, looking on in shock, and slight embarrassment.

"Rose, what have I told you about scaring innocent people?"

The voice that spoke was clear, but deeper than Rosalies, and came from the sensual brunette Alice had been watching for most of the night. When had she made her way over? _How _had Alice missed her walking in those heels. The woman demanded the attention of all eyes in the room, and Alice was disappointed she missed the way her hips had moved as she made her way over to her girlfriend and squabbling stranger. Would this beautiful stranger behave much in the same way Rosalie had?

Rosalie smiled apologetically, "I meant no harm. I'm sorry if I offended you, Alice. I didn't mean to."

Alice looked back and forth between the two of them, before the other woman finally spoke, "I'm sorry if you were made to feel uncomfortable. We should go, Rosie,"

_"We should go, Laurent." _Alice heard the final words from Tanya clear in her mind, as she watched more beautiful woman walk away from her.

The memory set Alice in motion, and she barely had time to open her mouth before calling, "Hey! Wait!"

They had moved into a quieter room, where people were milling around aimlessly, hanging around pool tables and laughing quietly at high bar tables. In the new clarity of light, Alice could finally appreciate the bounty of the two women. The brunette who quickly became the star of Alice's fantasies had deep, dark, brown eyes, and a lovely round face. A spattering of freckles danced across the bridge of her nose, and her pink lips were slightly turned up at the corners. Alice suddenly found herself thinking that being a toy for the couple couldn't be _too _bad.

"Is everything alright?" The muse spoke.

"I'm sorry, I just… I don't know your name."

Alice saw Rosalie smile softly out of the corner of her eye. "This is Alice,"

The brunette smiled brilliantly. "Hello Alice," she took her hand, as soft as Rosalie had before, "I'm Bella."

_Bella._

A small shiver rippled up Alice's spine. She could imagine that name dropping from her lips as she tug at the brown locks that hung down her back.

The three of them stood in silence for a moment, and the couple exchanged a glance before Rosalie spoke up, "Would you like to sit down and have a drink, Alice?" she asked, drawing Alice's attention. In the light, Alice noticed, Rosalie's eyes were a lighter colour blue, and drew her gaze deep into conversation. The fantasy rolling through the smaller girls head immediately included the intimidating blonde, and she found herself wanting to lick the small birthmark she spotted under her chin.

Before Alice had a chance to respond, she found herself being led to a small table in the back corner of the room, and Bella was off to buy a round of drinks. Rosalie's gaze was constant, but became less intense as time passed. "I'm sorry if I offended you earlier, truly. I, uh, I'm sort of blunt with my words," she chuckled, "Bella is better at speaking to people. I just enjoy company."

_Company._ Alice mused. The exact thing she had had practically zero of for quite some time now, the one thing she seemed to crave, but reject. What if someone hurts you again? What if your books bore them again? What if? What if? _Whatifwhatifwhatif?_

Does she look at people like that when she allows herself company? In contentment and just a general appreciation? Where she didn't have to say much, but tried to all the same? She recalled Rosalie's words from earlier, whispered into her ear. She had seemed so confident, but was she really? Or was she just trying to be? trying to be kind and welcoming even though she wanted silence and the easy atmosphere this quieter room offered?

Alice found herself feeling embarrassed at how she reacted earlier. They had been innocent words of explanation, trying to placate Alice from the shock of staring at another womans girlfriend, and she had reacted in an even worse way in her haste. There had been no questions of sexual acts, and no murmured slurs of how wild they bet Alice would be in bed. "No, no. It's okay. I was taken aback, I didn't mean to cause a scene."

Rosalie smiled at Alice's grimace, and leant forward to rest her chin on her hand. "You're cute when you're nervous."

Alice felt heat creep up her next and to the top of her ears at the blonde's smile. More confidence. Though she took comfort at seeing the other womans blush slowly spread across her pale cheeks. Alice was marginally grateful to be saved from scrutiny when Bella returned with a tray of drinks for the small group.

Then the banter began. The beautiful women had taken a brilliant interest in the small bundle of nerves known as Alice. Where had she grown up? What does she enjoy? Does she have a girlfriend? No? Boyfriend then? No? Really? Huh. Is that so...

It was when Alice mentioned that she was an up and coming author that Bella's eyes lit up, and Rosalie chuckled quietly and murmured, "Now you've done it."

"What genre do you write?" Bella's brown orbs were eager and vivid, catching Alice in her gaze, refusing to let her look elsewhere.

"Fiction. Suspense or romance... It's a bit of a mix, really. The book I'm writing now will be the first to be published. But one of my short stories is my favourite."

"Tell me about it."

_Pardon?_ Alice wanted to ask. No-one had taken much interest in an unpublished story by a yet-to-be-published author. Alice thought back on the words of that story, written only a week before her fathers passing, and smiling softly to herself. Alice, usually very quiet and conserved allowed a moment of pride shine through her eyes as she gazed back at the brunette. Perhaps it was the unwavering look the beautiful couple gave her, or their attentive smiles and not-so-innocent touches, but Alice found herself smiling in a haze, and more than happy enough to spill the contents of her hearts best piece of art.

... Or perhaps it was the empty glasses of vodka that had Alice warmly accepting the attention of two women who were way out of her league. She was about to speak, when a loud voice interrupted.

"Ali!"

The hulking form of Emmett wobbled precariously on his legs as he smiled at the three girls. "You've found some friends! Hello ladies, I'm Emmett." He turned to the two ladies in question and shook both of their hands with a smile. "Not too much trouble, is she?"

Rosalie smiled and placed a hand on top of Alice's, "Of course not. Right Bella?"

Bella nodded, as Alice spoke. "Are you leaving, Emmett?"

"Yeeeaaaaaaaaaaah, I'm beat. Totally ready for bed. Will you be a-okay? I can get a cab with you home if you want. I'm totally cool with flying solo until you're ready to leave. Or not. Whatever. I'm down. Totally down."

Emmett, even through slurring his words, and wiping at his sweat covered brow, made sure his little sister was okay, that he wasn't leaving her stranded in a place without help or the outstanding protection his massive form offered.

Alice thought about leaving with Emmett, and the warmth of her bed; how nice it would be to curl under the covers and not have to share. Waking up with a stretch and not having to accommodate anyone else. She thought of the hand covering her own, drawing lazy circles with their thumb. She thought of the interested and wonderful gaze of Bella, and suddenly the empty bed became less appealing, and having no one to share her lazy morning with, and avoid all signs of responsibility in favour of a cuddle.

And sex. Sex would be nice too.

"Uh, actually I think I'm gonna stay here for a while."

Emmett smiled, and nodded at Alice, "If you need anything, give me a call."

She thanked him, and said her goodbyes before turning back towards Bella and Rose with a small laugh. "He's my older brother."

"Mmm, you look alike."

"How so?"

Rose smiled, "You both have dimples."

Alice found herself smiling once more as she looked down onto the table top, only to have a delicate finger hook under her chin and lift it upwards, into the burning eyes of Bella. She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you guys _do_ have the same dimples."

Alice felt heat flush her cheeks and briefly wondered how she had enough blood to produce all of these blushes; surely she would faint if these comments and touches continued. She felt Rosalie squeeze her hand and smiled on with Bella. She had never had attention like this paid to her. She had never had people so interested in her beauty, or her work, nor what features she shared with her brother. Tanya had told her she was beautiful, yes, but her gaze was always elsewhere in awkward glances. Tanya had been nonchalant, shrugging her shoulders. "Of course that dress looks great on you," she would say with a small smile. But even tonight, Bella had taught her how so wrong that compliment was.

"You make that dress look beautiful, Alice." The brunette had exhaled lowly. And after those words, Alice felt enough confidence flow through her veins to believe these women would find her attractive in nothing but a potato sack.

Perhaps this was all part of their game, to make their third girl feel as the absolute center of the world. To become not only Alice, but also Alice who was beautiful, and wanted by others. Perhaps they said all these things to every person they invited into their relationship for a night.

Even so, even if these kind words were only that, she found herself uncaring.

It had been so _long_. Even before the ugly breakup. So long since she had felt wanted, and loved. So long since she had felt sexy, and sensual. And now… now _two_ women were exuding lust out of their very pores for the small girl.

She wanted them, and oh so badly. She wanted Rosalie's easy and soft smile, and Bella's blinding grin. The fire and ice of two beautiful women, above and beneath her.

And they wanted her right back. Whether they did this before, whether they only know Alice for the night, they wanted her back. And that was enough for Alice's overburdened mind.

"Rose," Alice began, "earlier… when you said that you and Bella have an arrangement?"

"Bella and I are a couple. We have been for three and a half years now. But we also sleep with other people." Rosalie explained. Alice had believed her earlier, when she explained her blunt way of explanation. It had been the answer she was looking for.

"Not exclusively. We only sleep with other people if we're together. Only if there's the three of us present," Bella added.

The hands covering her own suddenly became very warm, and the understanding gaze of Bella saw right through what Alice was trying to ask.

It was Rose who spoke first, breaking the spell they seemed to be under.

"We want you, Alice."

The hand covering Alice's was absolutely _burning_ now.

"You _both_ want me?"

"Yes," Bella breathed, "We don't actually do this very often… But every now and then, there's a beautiful girl, and we love beautiful women… You're exactly that, Alice. Beautiful… Stunning, really. Inside and out."

"Inside and out?" Alice chuckled, practically disbelieving, "You've not even known me a day."

Bella contemplated her words carefully, looking at their clasped hands and trailing her eyes up Alice's arm and over the contours of her face. Her brown eyes then traced over Alice's form, starting at her shoulders, down her torso, looking at the empty glasses sitting in front of the small girl, before finally landing back on their hands. Alice felt another shiver go through her, and Rosalie squeezed her hand in reassurance. It had felt as thought Bella had seen into her every action, into every word she had uttered out, and it was when Alice looked into the girls known eyes that she realised just how intelligent this beautiful woman is. How intense her eyes could become. This woman noticed _everything _about Alice. Leaning forward, Bella finally spoke.

"You've been hurt. People don't just stand in corners of dark clubs, thinking back on things. You think you're undesirable because not only one, but two people want you. You think this is a game, when it very much isn't. We don't play with people, Alice. And you've been played with before... as have Rosie and I. This is very much _not_ a game. This is desire, and want. We want you. We want you to feel good. We want to be the ones who can give that to you."

_They want to give me goodness. They want me to feel good. They want to do it. They want me. Me._

No words. Absolutely no words came to Alice's mind. What…? _How? _How did this woman know every thought coursing through her mind? Was she honestly that easy to read? Was her alcohol tolerance showing? Did she mention something earlier? Had she spoken aloud at _some point? _There was absolutely no way. No way any one person could be _that_ observant of a strangers behaviour.

Alice continued to stare at Bella, whom all the while had a friendly smile on her face.

"Like I said earlier… Bella is very good with her words." Rose spoke quietly, a serene look on her face as she stared at her other half.

Bella finally lowered her gaze with a sigh, taking Alice's free hand in both of her own. Alice briefly noticed the warmth of her grasp before listening to the brunette's words, "Alice, there is absolutely no pressure. If there is anything Rose and I enjoy, it's the company of a friend. And if you aren't interested in what we're offering, then we can be exactly that. Company. Friends." Bella bit on her bottom lip, "You're interesting, Alice. Beautiful and interesting. I… well, Rosie and I don't get the chance to make many friends. Not a lot of people feel comfortable around our lifestyle, and while we hold no qualms with others, it can get lonely."

_Lonely_. That's exactly what Alice was. Those days, weeks, months of isolation, while kind to her perception of Tanya, had not been beneficial to Alice's social life. More than anything she craved the company of others. Someone other then her brother who asked about her books, someone other than her mother who would make her meals, and bring around left over lasagna and hold Alice as she cried. A companion.

That's exactly what Bella and Rose were offering, and even if only a night, Alice couldn't ignore their proposal. She needed to be touched, to be held; she knew these women would do just that. She needed to be warm. And after having been touched by these women, she knew they could offer her that.

_Company. Goodness. Friendship._

No conscious effort went into Alice leaning forward, and gently placing her lips upon Bella's. The brunette let out a little whine and reached over to grab Rosalie's hand with a squeeze. Pulling back, Bella rested her forehead against Alice's. "Are you sure?"

Reaching over to put her hand over Rose and Bella's clasped ones, Alice said yes.

* * *

The ride to Bella and Rose's apartment was a quiet one, and Rosalie could sense Alice's nervousness throughout the whole cab ride. She tried to soothe the smaller girl by placing and arm over her shoulders and gently kissing her cheek. Bella had adopted a similar method, having planted her hand on Alice's thigh and stroking her flesh slowly. Alice's breathing was loud, but slow, and Rosalie knew the fear coursing through her veins at the moment.

She had felt the same fear when she and Bella had accepted someone else into their life for some time.

_Ah, Kate._ Rosalie recalled.

The small blonde had been a breath of fresh air, and after a night of drunken touches quickly became the third partner to enter Bella and Roses polygamous relationship. Kate, who was bubbly and confident, easily balanced the personalities of the group, and her thoughts and love were welcome in their home for close to two years.

It had all ended in a blaze of fire, however, when Kate began to bring home other women and men, trying to intersect them into the couples life. She had just wanted more, _more, more,_ and she believed that the relationship she had entered would be a casual orgy with little commitment to all those involved. She had just assumed the house and home she had been offered would grow into a hippie-esque atmosphere with peace and love being offered to every drunkard who crossed the threshold.

Rosalie remembered her anger at the girl, and Bella's sadness at having someone wonder how any _three_ people could only love each other. _It's impossible to love only a couple of people_, Kate had argued. _If you can love more than one person, you can love many more_. Bella, who was always composed and kind, had unleashed a wrath upon the small blonde, telling her that she would not just _fuck_ anyone who she deemed was 'okay' with their lifestyle. She and Rosalie were not just _sex machines_ with a laid-back attitude. They were in love. They were a polygamous couple searching for the other piece of their family.

The brunette in question was raised in a home with two fathers and a mother, and witnessed firsthand how much love could pass between all three. She had a true understanding of the intricate and personal emotions that could pass through a marriage such as that, and wanted something similar for all her life.

For a time Bella believed she and Rosalie could find that in Kate, and had been hurt horribly when discovering that was not the case.

_The woman simply has too much love and understanding to give,_ Rosalie decided with a smile as she considered her partner. She wanted whatever Bella wanted. She wanted someone else too, someone to care for, and to be cared for. Rosalie, who was very simple in her thoughts of life, simply accepted all love she was given, and was lucky enough to share the love of the most beautiful woman on the planet.

_Would Alice want that?_ She wondered, as they pulled up in front of their home and made their way inside.

"Would you like a drink, Alice? Perhaps some water?" Bella quickly offered.

"That would be great, thank you."

Bella strode further into the apartment, and Rose could hear cupboards opening and a tap being switched on before catching Alice's eye and smiling.

"Would you like a tour, Miss. Cullen?"

And there is was. That god damn blush. Rosalie acknowledge then that it would be the death of her.

"That sounds nice."

And so when Bella returned with two glasses of water, handing one to both Rose and Alice, they guided the raven haired beauty through their home, pointing out their bedroom, Bella's music room, and Rosalie's study.

"You're an architect, Rosalie?"

The blonde nodded yes at Alice's question, "I studied at Dartmouth to earn my degree. Though I'm leaning more towards graphic design these days, rather than architecture."

"Did you study music at college, Bella?"

The brunette laughed heartily before telling her a firm 'no'. "I was never much for study. I write lyrics for a few local bands, and sometimes help compose music for commercials, and television shows."

"Such a layabout, this one," Rose joked, pinching Bella's cheek, and Alice laughed along with her as they made their way further into the apartment.

"This is the bedroom, and through there is the bathroom. Would you like to take a shower or anything, Alice?" Bella offered, and Rosalie noticed the look of relief on Alice's face. Yes, a shower sounded fantastic after the dank club they had been sitting in for the past few hours. After handing her a towel and a large shirt to wear out, Bella squeezed Alice's hand and gently kissed her neck. Before dancing out of the room, she added, "Rosie, can you help Alice with that tap? It jams sometimes."

Chuckling, Rose took Alice by the hand and guided her to the sink faucet, jiggling the handle a few times. "It doesn't jam. Bella is just inept with anything resembling house work."

Alice laughed and squeezed Rosalies hand.

Turning back, Rose noticed her down-turned glance, and quickly lifted her chin up to look into Alice's grey eyes.

"I've never seen your eye colour before." The blonde mused, and god help her if that blush didn't floor her once again.

Alice grimaced and sighed, probably having heard that many times in her life. "It's a birth defect. Everyone else in my family has green eyes."

"Mmm," Rosalie breathed, inching closer to Alice, "I like your eyes."

And then her red lips were covering Alice's smaller ones, fitting together perfectly. She kissed her once, twice, three times. It was when she felt Alice's hands trail up her back and into her hair that she finally opened her mouth, and teased Alice's tongue with her own. Alice practically mewled at the contact, and Rose allowed herself a small smile when she finally pulled back. "I'll leave you to shower, beautiful. Take your time. We'll be in our room." With her parting words, Rose placed a kiss on her forehead and left Alice to her devices. She heard the water turn on, and wondered how long it would be until she could take a shower _with_ Alice. In the morning, perhaps. If Alice allowed.

Bella was perched at the top of their large bed and clutching a pillow to her chest. She had the television switched on to the early morning infomercials and stared without seeing at the blaring screen. Crawling towards her, Rose settled in between her legs and leaned back into her lovers chest. She heard Bella sigh and felt her arms wrap around her tall form.

"She's gorgeous." Bella murmured into her yellow tresses.

"Yes, she is. And so are you." Rose stated.

Laughing, Bella leaned down to place kisses along Rosalie's neck, "You think you're so smooth."

"Oh, I am. And I bet that wet patch in your panties thinks so too."

Bella inhaled sharply as Rose reached her arm around to pull at Bella's hair, urging her lips to rain more kisses up and down her neck. She complied, but did not lose sight of their conversation, "I hope she likes us."

_I hope so, too. _"Mmm, it's best to not become too attached and get your hopes up, baby."

Bella stopped for a moment, pondered the beautiful woman that is Alice.

"No... There's something different. She's different. I can feel it Rosie."

Rosalie let go of Bella's hair, and leant back further, looking up into Bella's face. "I trust you, you know that. I think she's wonderful, but let's just see how tonight goes, okay?" She offered, kissing Bella's knuckles.

Bella nodded her head and planted a firm kiss on Rosalie's forehead. Rose followed her line of sight after which, and saw that Alice was standing in their doorway, hair damp, and shirt ends brushing against the top of her thighs. Rosalie smiled and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, holding her hand out in invitation. Alice moved towards them slowly, almost as if walking too quickly would make them vanish, before finally placing her hand in Rosalies, and allowing the blond to pull her in between her legs. Alice was a little taller than Rose while she was sitting, and placed her hands where Bella's have been previously. Rose breathed out an appreciative sigh when Alice's hands combed through her hand, and pressed forward into her chest, allowing her head to rest their a moment. She felt Bella shift off the bed behind her, and heard the light footsteps as she approached the pair.

Standing behind the small girl, Bella wrapped her arms around Alice's waist and began to line kisses up and down her neck, shivering when Alice let out a whispered "_Oh,"_ and then moving her hands to stroke her exposed thighs.

"Alice," Rosalie spoke softly, "if at any point you want to stop, if it becomes too much. Please, tell us. We'll stop. We promise."

And although Alice was shaking her head slowly, as though she would never want them to stop, she agreed to appease their collective worry.

"Are you ready?" Asked Rose, after a small pause.

Alice looked down at her, then laced her fingers with Bella's, "Yes."

* * *

_This can't be happening,_ Bella thought. _There is no way this beautiful woman is here. No way._

Bella had been staring at her all night, and Rosalie had noticed her too. Careful to avoid contact, always standing behind in the shadows. The small girl with the strong drink who completely avoided any and all people. The raven-haired beauty who looked lonely. They had both wanted to take that feeling away from her. They had agreed. They had both decided how they felt. They wanted to _try._

That's all Bella thought they would do. Try_._

And now here Alice was, moving slowly back on the bed and Rose crawled closer towards her, making sure she was comfortable. Here she was, being kissed by her lover, and making noises. Good _god, those noises._

Rose was laid in between Alice's spread legs, and trailing one hand up her thigh, the other gently cupping the back of her neck. The kiss deepened, and Bella saw Rose's tongue enter Alice's mouth, immediately making Alice's hand fly to Rose's hair again, and Bella watch her pull Rose impossibly close as she took her mouth for all it was for all it was worth. They broke apart with a gasp, and Rose deftly pulled Alice into a sitting position so she was straddling her long legs. Moving the smaller girl forward some, she grabbed her ass and squeezed hard.

Hearing the moan that rippled throughout the room moved Bella into action, and she quickly arranged herself behind Alice on the bed and traced her fingers softly down Alice's neck, over her shoulder blades, and along her collarbone. She leaned forward and took Alice's earlobe between her teeth, tugging lightly. Bella was spurred on by Alice's catching breath, and whispered softly, "Do you like how you feel beautiful? Do you like what we do to you?"

Alice's answering nod was of desperation, and she let out a whine when Bella skilfully skimmed her finger tips over Alice's hardened nipples.

Rose was trailing wet kisses between the valley of Alice's pert breasts, and made no move to pay any attention to where Alice needed, so desperately, for her mouth to be.

Skimming her hands down and around her navel, Bella spoke again, "Would you like Rosalie's mouth? Is that you need, our beautiful girl?"

Another desperate nod of her head, another whine of need. Bella smiled against Alice's neck before weaving her hands through Rosalie's hair and pulling tightly, "Rosalie. Lick."

And so she did. Alice released the breath she had been holding when she felt Rosalie swirl her tongue around the hard peak, and squeaked when she felt her other hand come up and gingerly twist the other.

Bella, while firmly grasping and controlling Rosalie's movements, let her other hand trail listlessly between the apex of Alice's thighs, touching, but not _really_ touching. Making Alice squirm, and breathing heavily onto her neck. "God baby, you're so gorgeous. I could do this to you forever."

"Please," came a strangled grasp from Alice.

_Just stay. Ask us to stay with you_, Bella's mind hoped. She couldn't help the words falling unconsciously from her mouth, dirty whispers and controlling actions were rising up in her chest without any effort, and Bella needed this. She needed to touch and squeeze and so desperately _control_ just how close she herself and Rose come to Alice. If she controlled, if she _tried_, perhaps she could hold herself back enough to not lose sight of her goal. Perhaps she could keep her hopes down, and not be crushed by the beautiful woman. _Ask her,_ Bella's mind ordered.

Licking a trail up her neck, Bella whispered into her ear once more, "Would you like that, Alice? Would you like to be our girl like this forever? Exactly like this? I could never get sick of you," she bit her lobe, "the noises you make, you're driving me insane, baby girl."

Bella pulled tightly against Rosalie's head once more, moving her to Alice's other dry, neglected nipple. "Rosie wants this too. She's so quiet. She's so absorbed in you, beautiful."

The blonde in question moaned against the peak in her mouth, sucking lightly before grazing her teeth across it.

Bella, continuing her wet assault down Alice's neck, allowed her fingers to gently glide as low as they could on Alice's thigh, before reaching up and behind to squeeze at Alice's ass like Rose had done so previously. Delighting in the broken mewl Alice let loose, Bella gently moved Rose's mouth away from her attention on Alice's chest, and leaned forward to trace the her lips with her tongue. Rosalie allowed her to, only moving her hands up to pinch at Alice's nipples. Bella chuckled when she noticed, "You really can't get enough of our Alice, can you?"

Looking at a flushed Alice in question, Rosalie shook her hand, before moving forward to kiss her softly again.

* * *

When Alice pulled back from Rosalie, she noticed Bella moving her forward to lay flat on her back, before laying between Alice's legs, much like Rosalie had done before. The difference this time, however, was Bella's tongue on her chest, and Rosalie sitting on her knees behind Bella, slowly removing her own clothes. She felt deft hands pull the oversized shirt off Alice's slender body, and an appreciative groan ensued when the two women gazed at Alice's smooth skin. Looking at Bella again, Alice so desperately wanted to get her naked, so desperately wanted to feel their skin rub together, and have the overbearing wetness in her underwear coat Bella's lips.

She moved her hands up, and Bella allowed her to slip her singlet off before Alice looked appreciatively at the black bra she had seen all night, Bella, as desperate to be touched by Alice as Alice was to touch her, grabbed her hand and moved it to her covered breast, leaning forward to whisper, "Touch me, Alice. Please."

Her quiet plea set Alice in motion, undoing Bella's bra with the expertise she could never muster in her past relationship, and moved her hand to squeeze at Bella's chest. The brunette sighed and bit down hard on her lip as she felt the kisses Rosalie was now raining down her bare spine. Alice moved her finger tips to Bella's nipples, only to find some cool resistance there. Looking at her bare chest now, Alice spied a silver rod pierced through the once soft flesh.

_Holy fucking shit._

"That is so fucking sexy," Alice found herself murmuring as she appreciated Bella's piercings. And it was so sexy, so god damn sexy that Alice couldn't help but lean up and suck it roughly into her mouth. She felt Bella jump a little in surprise, and smiled when she heard her surprised laugh, "Fuck, baby, you know the way to my heart... ah... yes, _fuck_, don't stop. Just a little harder beautiful girl."

And so Alice pulled the nipple between her teeth and bit down a rough as she could bring herself to. She was rewarded with a little squeal of delight from the beautiful Bella. The pert breast slipped from her mouth as Bella sat up, and Rosalie was now completely naked and sitting behind Bella, licking up and down the brunettes neck.

Alice kept her eyes on Bella and she turned back and shared a long, wet kiss with the blonde goddess behind her, before finally moving to straddle Alice's midriff. Bella smiled knowingly at Alice's confused face, before the raven-haired girl felt a tongue licking sensuous trails up her left thigh, and then down her right, always moving closer to her pulsing cunt, but never quite hitting where she needed.

Bella kept her back straight as she reached her hands down and twisted Alice's nipples sharply between her thumb and index fingers.

Alice mewled loudly and threw her head back into the mattress, frustrated and excited with the prospect of Bella and Rose's promise to make her feel good.

She felt Rose tear the flimsy fabric covering her pussy away and place a soft kiss at the top of her pelvis; then with one swift tongue stroke licked from the top to the bottom of her slit. Alice, overwhelmed with how she was feeling, had no time to cry out as Rosalie flattened her tongue moved in rapid circle around Alice's throbbing clit. She could feel Rosalie spread her pussy, and quickly began to move from circling her bundle of nerves to dipping her tongue in and out of Alice's waiting cunt and... and... _Oh god... Fuck..._

She felt the finger on her breasts twist harder, and Bella leant down to dip her tongue into Alice's mouth, "You taste so sweet my girl. I wonder, do you taste the same when you gush? Can I taste your sweetness when I fuck you later? Will you let me, my sweet, beautiful girl?"

_How is this even possible?_ Alice thought, she felt thoroughly loved while being absolutely _fucked_ by the two women who she had initially thought to be way out of her league. Were her legs still there, or was the tingling sensation a phantom one? She couldn't move her legs if she tried; she didn't even want to. Rosalie's tongue was working solely on her clit now, and she circled _faster and faster and faster_ as Bella spoke lowly in her ear, "_Cum, Alice. Our beautiful girl, cum."_

And she did, longer, and harder then she ever had. A loud and deep "fuck" rumbled up through her chest and out of her throat, only to be swallowed by Bella's mouth. No hands on her breasts now, only a tongue in her mouth, and Rosalie's hands rubbing along her thighs soothingly.

They allowed Alice some time to come down from her high and regain most of her senses. She noticed the feeling in her legs, and the completely relaxation of her spine, she took heavy note of how warm she felt with these two women, who were now tending to her aching body with their hands, and careful mouths. They gently kissed the marks left by appreciative hands and wandering teeth, massaging her limbs and whispering how beautiful they found her. They finally stopped their inspection, and allowed Alice to gain her breath.

Rosalie was laying beside her, running her hand through the haphazard mess that was her short hair. Bella laying with her chin resting on Alice's stomach, comfortable between her legs. "Are you alright, beautiful?"

Alice laughed tiredly, "'Alright'? she says. I don't think that there are any words invented to describe what I just felt."

Bella chuckled quietly, and placed soft kisses on Alice's flesh. She felt a soft flame spread throughout her body from those kisses, and breathed deeply as Bella asked if she was ready for more.

_More? How in gods name will I generate anywhere near enough... enough..._

Sentient thought disappeared from Alice's mind as she felt Bella slip from between her legs and slide lower on the bed. Bella began a process much like Rosalie had before, licking and kissing up her things, except when she felt pressure on her hips from Bella's hands, she suddenly found herself being flipped onto her hands and knees. Rose moved in front of Alice and sat cross-legged. "Is this okay, Alice? will you be okay with both of us?"

_Both of them? She'd fuck Rosalie while Bella fucked her, is that what they wanted?_ Alice panicked,_ Will I be enough for her? Can I give her what she needs?_ She looked into Rosalie's patient expression, and reassuring smile. She recalled the noises Bella had made earlier, _I had done that to her, _Alice mused,_ Would Rosalie be the same? _She bit down on her lip, sucking it into her mouth for a moment. _I should try. I want to try. I'll try to be enough. I will._

The sudden adrenalin and excitement made coherent speech impossible, and so Alice leant forward and forcefully kissed Rosalie's waiting lips, pulling away when she saw the blonde moving to lean against the headboard, legs spread, pussy wet and ready. Alice licked her lips, her sudden excitement becoming experienced nervousness. She felt Bella place soft kisses along her spine, and had her calloused fingers run encouragingly along her hips. They would wait for her, they would not rush her. This is all okay.

And her nervousness disappeared.

Leaning forward, she kissed down the blonds chest, taking no time in reaching the wet haven between her long legs. She recalled what she had done in previous sexual experiences, and for all of Tanya's faults, she had seemed to enjoy Alice's treatment back then. Alice brought her left hand above Rosalie's pussy, spreading her bare lips. She blew gently on Rosalie's aching clit before leaning forward and circling with the tip of her tongue.

A long moan perforated the air as Rosalie's hands quickly flew to Alice's head to steady her.

Alice felt Bella shiver against her bare back, and finally heard the zipper of her jeans being lowered before they were hastily kicked off.

Alice lowered her tongue to gather the sweet wetness pooling at Rosalie's opening, taking a moment to slowly lick up and down her slit, just enough to tease the desperate goddess.

"Fuck, Alice," she heard, before resuming her treatment to the blondes clit.

She heard Bella's voice from behind her, "Use your fingers baby. Rosie needs to feel full. Can you do that beautiful? Can you fuck her good for me?"

And _oh my god_ if Alice didn't come undone when she immediately felt Bella's fingers dance up and down her slit directly after that. She tried to remove her head to moan, but was held firmly in place by Rosalie's firm grasp, "Please Alice, please fuck me, I need it... _holy fuck_... please."

Alice, trying not to concentrated on Bella's fingers crawling closer and closer to her desperate and pulsating cunt, slowly entered a finger into the writhing blonde, moving slowly and spreading her wetness around each of her digits, before again entering her with two slender fingers. She could hear the staccato _fuckfuckfuck_ that Rosalie was chanting out, growing louder when Alice added a third finger, and quickened her pace.

She could feel Bella still toying with her from behind, calling out words of encouragement, touching her but not touching her, waiting for Alice to beg, no doubt.

Alice felt a small tightening around her fingers, and moved her tongue in faster circles around Rosalies tortured clit.

"Alice, fuck, don't stop. Harder Alice... fuck, oh fuck, _fuck me harder."_

It was when Rosalie's voice reached her final pleading peak and began called out Alice's, Bella's, and even God's name, that Bella entered and innocent finger into Alice's waiting pussy. She could feel her other hand reaching forward to tightly twist her nipple, Bella's torso laying against Alice's back, heated words of just how good Bella would fuck her, and Alice wanted so desperately to never leave this room. To have these beautiful women make her feel human, and alive, and loved, just as they had all night. To feel them come undone beneath her, and have them unravel her lonely walls just as much.

"Alice I am no-where near done with you. You deserve so much, baby. You fucked our Rosie so well, so fucking well. Would you like me to do that with you?" She felt a second finger enter her, "Would you like me to fuck you hard and slow?" Another sharp tug on her aching nipple, "Do you want to ride my face? Do you want my tongue to torture you?" Her nipple was released, and there was a sharp squeeze and slap on her ass. "That's what I'll give you, my sweet girl." The fingers in her cunt suddenly began moving, slowly at first, and then faster. Alice barely had time to breathe.

In, out. In, out. Faster now, harder now. In, out. In, out.

Her breathing was erratic, and she felt a sharp tug on her hair, only to have her mouth thoroughly occupied by Rosalie's tongue. She traced all of her teeth, and dominated her mouth as much as Bella played with her cunt, making her whimper more and more.

And then the fingers were gone, and she was empty. Rosalie kept her mouth occupied as Bella lifted Alice's hips, slipping underneath so she was laying directly beneath the heated kiss, watching as Rosalie sucked Alice's tongue into her mouth. When Rose was finally done, Bella moved her hand up to Alice's mouth, and plunge her sticky fingers into Alice's wet cavern.

"Taste how sweet you are, baby girl," Alice was surprised to hear Rosalie speaking to her this time, having become accustomed to Bella's dirty words in the short time of knowing her. "Do you like how rough she can get?" Rose was whispering now, "but she takes care of people she cares about. I can see her starting to care about you, little dove. And the more she cares, the more she fucks."

As if on queue, Bella removed her hand from Alice's mouth, and roughly plunged two fingers back inside the straddling Alice. Rose pulled her back into a heated kiss, and moved Alice's small body forward to rest her aching pussy on Bella's face.

There was no teasing anymore as Bella poked out her tongue and swirled it around Alice's clit, working in tandem with her fast fingers. Always harder, always thorough. Her tongue was warm and she absolutely controlled Alice's body. Leaning forward to suck a nipple pack into her mouth, Rosalie held stark strong onto Alice's hair, keep her back straight, almost immobile to the sensations they were giving her.

And then she felt it building, a curling sensation in her toes, her shaking thighs, coiling in her stomach until it finally exploding up her chest and through her throat. Alice cried out loudly as her orgasm not only shook her, but absolutely awakened never-endings she didn't even know she _had._ Bella and Rosalie continued their assault on her body all the while, allowing her to ride out every piece of happiness they could bring her, until finally she fell forward into Rosalie's arms, and was lowered gently onto the mattress below.

She could feel a hand stroking her hair, a gentle kiss on her temple, and a sheet and quilt being pulled over her bare body. Her nervous breath was no longer laboured, and her tentative hands no longer beseeching. She found only a tired feeling content, as she allowed the two beautiful women to pull her into unconsciousness.

She was so very close to sleep. She had practically been running on empty before Emmett had taken her to the fateful club hours ago, but despite her lethargy, she found Bella's hand behind her, and drew her arms across her waist. She then felt Rosalie in front of her, lifting her neck to put her arm underneath it, and cradle the two women close to her body.

Alice had no concept of time. She could barely even make out a 'thank-you'. She let out a slow chuckle, and felt the other two women do the same.

The only thing she could feel was the sheets against her skin, and the unwavering warmth the two women pressed against her brought.

Alice let sleep take her with a smile for the first time in a year and a half.

* * *

**Leave a review!**


End file.
